When Worlds Collide
by Anini-in-Wonderland
Summary: Rin is suddenly thrust into Sesshomaru's life. He wants nothing to do with the lowly human urchin but maybe they meet common ground...or something more? Modern!AU
1. Chapter 1

_Okay I know I shouldn't try to do two stories at once but my muse for my other story dwindled and this one sprang up because I finally decided to watch Inuyasha again. So yay!~ I hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Inuyasha series. Pfft. I wish I did. Do you know how much money I would have made?_

_**Chapter One**_

It wasn't supposed to happen.

None of this was ever supposed to happen. I was nothing but a child when I entered his house-a lowly sea urchin amongst their luxury; and he starting to head into his preteen years. I was five and he was turning twelve. I was an orphan born from dirt and poverty and he was a graced child born with a silver spoon in his mouth. We were of two different worlds that collided together out of pure luck and I'm not sure how well this aftermath will be.

* * *

I walked into the large house timidly. My small hand gripped the hand of the man who led me here: Inunotaisho. He was tall with flowing white hair held up in a ponytail. There was something odd about him (his aura of strength he seemed to have and how he seemed other worldly) but it didn't faze me. I walked into the grand living room in silence with him. He was strong, he made me feel safe.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. Come meet a new member of the household," Inunotaisho told the two white haired boys. They rose, coming near us. The younger one, Inuyasha, was about eight years old. His hair was long and white complete with two ears protruding out of his head. I suppose they were a headband of sorts (how could those be real!?) and it gave him a childish look. He gave me a toothy grin. Albeit it wasn't all innocent, it made me feel warm inside. My eyes turned to the older one who seemed around twelve years old. His hair was also stark white and just as long as the younger one's. His gaze was cold and unforgiving as if no emotion could ever pass his face. It frightened me and I squeaked, hiding behind Inunotaisho's legs. He scoffed, turning away with little interest in me. I pouted, not sure with what to do now.

"Come now child it's alright," Inunotaisho said kindly, turning to pick me up into his arms. My looks contrasted his. I was still somewhat filthy from the orphanage and I wore a dirtied kimono. My sandals were worn thin and my hair was in a messy ponytail. My brown eyes looked up to his golden ones. I gasped. I never seen such loving eyes. Not since my father and mother that is.

"Sesshomaru is just cold with those he isn't accustomed to. No matter, you still have Inuyasha and I for company. And you may have others. I hope you enjoy it here though it is different from your world," he explained. I blinked once before I nodded, giving him a wide smile of gratitude. I looked down on Inuyasha who seemed pleased with my presence (or at least I think so) and the one I learned to be Sesshomaru. He was glaring at me. I clung to Inunotaisho, burying my face into his clothing. I could hear him growl before he carried me away.

"This is your room," he said as he set me down in the door way. My eyes widened. Never had I seen such plush and expensive things. My bed, neat with light spring colors splattered all over the sheets, was queen sized. It was certainly big enough to last me until my teenage years. My dressers were topped with empty frame photos and stuffed toys. On shelves were many porcelain dolls and assorted toys. I had a mini bookshelf containing children stories. There was a large wardrobe on the nearby wall. Next to it was a chest that was labeled "_toys_" in cursive writing. The floor was carpeted and the walls were white with orange, pink and blue circles decorating it like meshed polkadots. It seemed so perfect that I felt like I could bust into tears. Who knew such fortune could come from a tragedy?

"Ah-Ah!" I mumbled out of surprise. I hadn't spoken in months since my parent death. It had become such that I usually used nonsense sounds to explain how I felt. Most other orphans didn't bother to befriend me so I suppose using my words was never an issue for me. I turned to the kind man with wide eyes. Hopefully by my expression he would know how grateful and happy I was. Judging by his smile he gave me, I suppose he did.

"Now come here. Tell me your name," he said as he swooped down to crouch at my level. I ran into his arms, throwing my hands around his neck. His clothes were soft and smelled fresh. I pulled away momentarily to open my mouth before I closed it. I'm sure I held a confused expression but he seemed to mimic it. "You do know how to speak, correct?" I nodded.

"Ah-!" I attempted to speak again only to furrow my brows in confusion. How does one use their mouth to form words? Has it been that long since I've spoken? Why can't I tell him my name? Inunotaisho seemed to doubt my abilities but I couldn't tell him how I don't understand how to form words. He patted my head. "It's alright my child. I understand the hardships you've been through. I see that you'll be able to talk soon once again." I nodded, understanding he wouldn't push it.

"I don't see why you waste your time on the human," Sesshomaru said darkly yet monotonously as he passed my room. He paused to stare at me for a brief second before he looked up to his father. "She's nothing but an uneducated urchin. Have you gone soft father?" Inunotaisho stood up so suddenly with such fury I took a step back out of fear. "Sesshomaru that is _enough_!" The boy didn't seem fazed by his father's fury. He simply turned and walked away. I felt my bottom lip tremble as tears gathered in my eyes.

"No, no, no," Inunotaisho said in hushed tones as he turned back to me. He wiped away my tears as he cradled me in his arms. "I'm sort for his rude behavior. Ignore him." He continue to rock me before I became sound enough to stand back up.

How could I ever ask him if I would ever be accepted by Sesshomaru?

* * *

After a few months I began to get accustomed to the privileged life. I was used to maids coming to wake me in the morning to spend my summer days milling about with the boys. Inuyasha seemed to be the only one willing to play with me and sometimes he got too rough so I played by myself. If not, I helped the servants cleaned. They begged me constantly not to do it in fear that they'd anger Inunotaisho. Lord Taisho, however, soon became accustomed to my working ethic and didn't bother me. I cleaned after myself constantly. In fact, I do remember him telling me that he'd wish Inuyasha take after me.

I never spoke within this time, even when relatives and friends came over. Inukimi, Sesshomaru's mother, was increasingly displeased with my presence and even more so with my lack of audible speech. Her reaction was similar to her son's. Inuyasha's mother was dead. Her name was Izayoi and by the portraits I saw scattered around the house, she was gorgeous. During this time I began to be opened up to a whole new world: the world of the demons. Lord Taisho and Sesshomaru were full fledged demons. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was only a half breed. Inukimi was a full demon too. I assumed Izayoi was human because if Inuyasha was half, his mom would have to be human if Lord Taisho was demon. Lord Taisho eased me into the world of the demons slowly, teaching me knew things about their way of life. I wasn't as terrified or bothered as they expected. In fact, it made me even safer.

After many more months, my birthday was approaching. Lord Taisho planned a party with my friend's from school. Sesshomaru wasn't too pleased by this seeing that most of my friends were human. To make it better, Lord Taisho allowed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to invite their friends as well. I wasn't sure how I made friends (if you asked me I couldn't even recall it that well) but Kagome and Sango seemed so sweet. They assumed I was mute and together we learned sign language. Now I could communicate freely without having to have social anxiety with trying to figure out how to do the things with the words.

On my birthday I ran out of the house to the backyard to Sesshomaru. He was by himself despite our friends being inside playing games. I walked until I was facing him, quickly signing him a message. '_Lord Sesshomaru do you not enjoy the party? Come back and celebrate!_' He only glared at me.

"You incompetent child. I never bothered to learn your pity language. You have a tongue. Use it," he remarked coldly. I recoiled, holing my hands to my chest in hurt and sadness. My eyes watered. Why was he always so mean to me? "Stupid child…"

"Rin."

His golden eyes snapped to me in an instant, narrowing at me. "What did you just say?" Honestly, I had no idea I had said anything but before I could stop myself, I found myself speaking once more.

"My name is Rin. Not 'girl' or 'stupid child'. It's Rin," I told him somewhat firmly. He grunted with a smirk of amusement on his face before he returned back into the house to rejoin the party. I just stared after him as he left. I looked down at my feet. Had I honestly said my first words to _him_?


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh look at that! Another chapter! I don't know if you've noticed but the story is separated by different events. They're significant events in Rin's life that are shared followed by a narration. This is because the real plot line starts right about when Sesshomaru is like…16 (so maybe next chapter!) I hope you enjoy!~_

_Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own any of the characters of the Inuyasha series. I wish I did because they're incredibly well developed and give like to the amazing anime and manga series._

_**Chapter Two**_

School was starting up again soon. Actual school. In my kindergarten there was mostly humans but now I would be joining elementary school and that's different. Inuyasha said that there would probably be other demons too. The kindergarten, elementary and junior high school were connected by long halls called breezeways. Inuyasha told me how it was easy to get lost in the school. It worried me slightly but I tried not to think much of it. I was now going to be in the elementary school school with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was a fifth year elementary student and Sesshomaru was a first year junior. I was nothing but a first year elementary student. Even though I had Kagome and Sango there with me, I was still nervous. Kindergarten were always kept separate even during recess. Inuyasha and I would get recess but Sesshomaru would only get a break or like a free period of something.

We all piled into a very expensive looking car. Lord Sesshomaru sat in the front, refusing to look back at Inuyasha and I. I held the half demon's hand nervously and he gave me a half grin, telling me not to worry. I peeped up to timidly ask Lord Sesshomaru if he was worried for his first day of junior high school. He scoffed, turning away from me without answering. I pouted, shrinking back to Inuyasha.

"Don't worry Rin. Sesshomaru is just cranky all the time," he whispered. Sesshomaru gave him a side glare from the front seat yet Inuyasha didn't seem fazed at all. Sometimes it still surprised me with how flippant Inuyasha could be no matter what glare Sesshomaru threw at him. After living with them for nearly a year I wasn't used to it. The rest of the car ride was in silence. As soon as we exited the car, Sesshomaru left with demonic speed towards the entrance of the building. This left Inuyasha to show me around the main elementary building (not that I minded).

"Hey Inuyasha!" a voice called from behind. We turned to see Kohaku, a kid who was in my year. His older sister was Sango (who, with Kagome, were third year elementary students). I met Sango and Kagome through him and although we're not close, we were still good friends. Inuyasha pat him on the head. "Hey Rin. How are you doing?" Because my speech at home was so rare, my talking at school was practically nonexistent. Though Kohaku didn't expect a reply, he still said it to be polite. He was still rusty with his sign language so I tried not to burden him.

"I'm good," I muttered softly, actually surprised with how small my voice sounded. Kohaku gasped and Inuyasha stared at me with wide eyes. Kohaku was the first one to recover and gave me a smile. He said he would see me in class then. He scampered off to what I could only guess was the direction of our classes. Inuyasha dropped me off at my class and I timidly took my seat. Kohaku was a little far from me but before the teacher turned around, he hopped to the seat next to mine. He gave me a smile. I gave him one back. Maybe school wasn't so scary after all.

* * *

In Kindergarten, you don't know much about the drama of the older kids. You're the only grade typically in that section of the building so you usually kept to yourself. Your recess was at a different time, as well as your lunch. You never really took the same trips as the older kids. Even on our sports day, the Kindergarten kids has to play their own kid games on their section of the field. So knowing older kids was exceptionally rare for Kindergarten students unless they had an older brother or sister like Kohaku and I. Even then, in Kindergarten, there wasn't really much to it besides talking about toys and cartoons. Nobody really cared about who you were or your family background. It was all innocent play. Now, in elementary school, that's when people start trying to know you to decide whether or not they liked you. It was scary.

Kids didn't understand different. Whether they were human or demon, most didn't like the concept of difference which was why most half demons and "eccentric" humans like me were ostracized. Inuyasha, being a half demon, stood up for himself as to not take any of the bullying. I wasn't sure how others would react to a near mute human.

* * *

"What do you mean she doesn't speak?" Hachi, a raccoon dog, asked. Kohaku hushed him to not speak so loudly. It was recess time and even though we were in a secluded area of the playground, who knows who might overhear us?

"She just doesn't. She's said one phrase to me the entire school year I've known her. She prefers sign language," Kohaku explained. Hachi looked over at me and I nodded.

"Could it be Rin?" a timid, nearly monotonous voice called. I turned to see Kanna, a small demon girl. She and her twin brother were the only two demons in my Kindergarten class last year. I wasn't awfully close to her or her brother but she seemed really sweet despite her oddly quiet demeanor. She was pale with white hair and black eyes. They seemed empty at times but I could see emotion in them. I nodded, waving at her. I heard a scoff from behind me before a hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked up to meet the purple eyes of Hakudoshi, Kanna's twin brother. He too had white hair yet his eyes were purple. They seemed to hold a similar cold expression to Lord Sesshomaru.

"Little Rin when will you speak to us? Are we not your friends?" Hakudoshi asked. I opened my mouth only to close it once more. What should I say? He shook his head, patting mine softly. I bit my lip. Was he upset or amused that I still wouldn't speak?

"You are my friends.," I finally said at last. Hakudoshi's fingers lifted my chin for me to look at him. He was smiling- it looked odd on his harsh features- but it was also endearing at the same time. It made me feel proud that I could make him smile. I looked over at Kohaku and Kanna who seemed pleased that I had spoke. I opened my mouth to attempt to say another thing but Kanna interrupted me before I could speak.

"Well Hakudoshi promised to teach my basketball. We'll have to leave you guys. Goodbye." The twins left together without another word. Hachi turned to Kohaku with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure she still won't speak?"

"Shut up Hachi."

* * *

I was still learning about how humans and demons interacted now in the modern world as opposed to the old days. Even though it's been centuries, human and demon breeding was still frowned upon. Even though Lord Taisho had done one of those things, he was still a powerful demon. It didn't seem to hinder his reputation at all. By the looks of it, he was pushing it by raising me. Sometimes I felt bad that people would say mean things about Lord Taisho. I remember I told him this one Saturday evening in January. He shook his head, saying that words meant nothing to him. As long as I was happy. Sometimes I really felt like he was my father.

As the years past, I became used to how things were. Kanna and Hakudoshi became closer to their older sister Kagura who was in the same year as Sesshomaru. Soon enough Inuyasha was a first year junior student and Sesshomaru was in his third year of junior high school. I was still only a third year being only eight years old. I though that as I grew older, Sesshomaru would warm up to me because I was growing more mature. That wasn't the case. He still found me as a lowly child. I may not have been an urchin in his eyes no longer (because I lived in his life of luxury now) but I was still nothing but a child. It remained this way for some time.

Year after year brought more events. I grew nearly inseparable with Inuyasha's group of friends. Sesshomaru stayed with his. Jaken, Kagura, and Naraku. It wasn't long until Kagura and Sesshomaru got together in their first year of high school. I wasn't too happy about it since Kagura was nothing like her younger siblings. She seemed to be awfully rude and did what she wanted. Though she was a wind sorceress, she had no class. To me, she was ugly inside and out. I didn't know how Lord Sesshomaru could keep a girlfriend like that. My disapproval meant nothing to him, however. Despite living together for years, he never bothered to establish a close relationship like Inuyasha and I had. I bothered me to no end.

When Lord Sesshomaru was sixteen, he and Kagura had been together for nearly a year. It was then that he decided to get serious and invite her to meet the family officially. I only knew how Kagura acted inside of school. Maybe outside she was much more polite. Inuyasha wasn't looking forward to it. He was too busy thinking about Kikyo, a girl in Kagome's year that looked exactly like her. I had figured out that he had made plans to go hang out with her but now that there's a family dinner happening, he couldn't. In my opinion, I think he should be with Kagome. They got along much better.

Then again, sometimes they didn't listen to me. I was from a different world. How much would I know about theirs? It sometimes made me hurt that I sometimes didn't matter. I promised myself that one day I would know what to say or do so they would listen to me- especially Lord Sesshomaru.


	3. Chapter 3

_I just want to say thank you to all of you that are putting this story on your alerts. It makes me feel really happy. It's actually taking me back to when I first started out and how many of you enjoyed my stories (no matter how scattered they were). Thank you guys so much!_

_Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own any of the characters of the Inuyasha series._

_**Chapter Three**_

It was a breezy Saturday morning in April. Inuyasha was in a much better mood now about dinner since he convinced to have Kikyo over as well. I had a bittersweet opinion of Kikyo. She was kind hearted (as it seems) but sometimes she was incredibly mean. Especially to Naraku. She almost comes off as disrespectful since it seemed as if she was rude for no reason. Not to mention that sometimes, she could be incredibly possessive of Inuyasha.

I was in the kitchen, coloring in my coloring book as the maids flittered about the kitchen getting breakfast ready. Today was an important day to everyone else in the house besides me. I probably was just being bitter about the entire thing because of my opinion of our two guests or maybe everyone was just overreacting. It was just dinner, right?

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" Sesshomaru asked with his usual monotonous tone as he gracefully entered the kitchen. He was already dressed and ready, his long white hair perfect. He cast me a side glance as he opened the door to the refrigerator, sidestepping past a maid to pour himself some juice. Of course he didn't really need human nutrients (apparently he could go weeks without food at all) but doing something like that daily was a normalcy both him and his father became accustomed to like most modern demons. His scrutinizing gaze never wavered. Even when he brought the glass cup to his lips to take a drink.

"Do I need to be?" I asked innocently. Unlike the others, Sesshomaru wasn't surprised or in awe whenever I spoke. I swung my legs as I returned back to my drawing. The stool was really high for me and it sometimes took a while for me to climb up. I heard Sesshomaru scoff. The soft ping of the glass cup being placed on the granite countertop made me look up at him.

"My mother is coming over for breakfast. We're having it at the gazebo in the garden." I pouted. I liked Inukimi, I really did. She was beautiful and independent but she was awfully mean to me sometimes because I was human. So I didn't really feel comfortable around her. He smirked at my obvious discomfort with his mother and turned to place the cup in the sink. I sighed, turning onto my stomach so I can try to reach my way to the floor without hurting myself. Being incredibly petite even for my age, I couldn't quite reach the floor.

"Incompetent child…" I heard Sesshomaru mutter under his breath. Without warning, I was lifted from the stool. Sesshomaru had picked me up and pulled me to him, holding me with one arm as the other grabbed my box of crayons and coloring book. For a second my fingers held on to his shirt which smelled fresh from the laundry- a smell that was almost intoxicating. His soft silky hair brushed my hands for a few seconds as he lowered me to the floor, handing me my things. It was the kindest thing he's done for me for the time that I've known him.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," I said as I hugged his legs. I always used that title with him because I knew I wasn't actually related to him. I always figured he liked it if I did so. When I pulled away, his gaze seemed unwavering in their unemotional demeanor. I turned to go upstairs to get ready.

"Rin!" he called. I paused on the third step, turning to him. I blinked, waiting for him to say more. "Next time you need help, just ask. And….just call me Sesshomaru. There's no need for titles." I gave him a toothy grin before scurrying up to my room happily. Had there been a change in him? Why was he final being so kind now? I only thought one thing: Sesshomaru was finally accepting me.

* * *

"The child looks decent today," Inukimi commented. Her eyes were directly on me. I blushed, looking down at the food we had been prepared. Apparently Inukimi thought a sort of cookout would be appropriate for today so we had hamburgers and grilled chicken with salad and corn on the cob. We usually didn't eat like this until the summer but leave it to Inukimi to change things and nobody question it.

"Thank you Lady Inukimi." "It seems as if the child is learning."

I did. I learned that my silence only angered her. In her mind, it was disrespectful because it only showed that I didn't acknowledge her of her status. That wasn't the case at all but I figure speaking to her once every time she visited wouldn't hurt at all. Mainly because after the one time she spoke to me, she never did so again. I picked up my fork, eating my salad silently. Inukimi had been here all day since breakfast (which was awfully casual with grapes and other fruits with nut granola cereal and yogurt). By now, I was used to her overwhelming air that she gave off that made me feel intimidated.

I chewed the lettuce easily. I wasn't really picky with food- in fact I ate basically anything I could. You know, besides other humans and demons. The dressing was thick and I could taste the vinegar. It was still good.

"She's talking more often now," Sesshomaru said as he took a bite of his burger. For some reason, there was something so amusing about seeing him eat something that wasn't gourmet and required using his hands. It made him seem almost normal. Even so he was coming to my aid, defending me to his mother of all people. This made me look up at him in surprise. He didn't acknowledge me but I knew he noticed my expression. His eyes betrayed him for a split second, showing amusement. It was gone before I could even attempt to commit it to memory.

"I see. Perhaps one day she'll be willing to carry out a conversation." Lord Taisho put down his glass of champagne.

"Don't rush the child, please," he said calmly, flashing me a warm smile. He resembled Sesshomaru a lot with only some minor differences. Lord Taisho was much more open with being kind. I've heard other demons call him a weakling for liking humans but I don't believe that was the case at all. He was kind but laid down the law when he needed to. Inukimi shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't you believe the child should know how to speak properly whenever you must go to high society parties?" she asked. I looked over at her with confusion. What parties? The only parties we've had or been invited to in the past few years haven't been _too_ fancy. She seemed to have a smug look on her face. I looked at Lord Taisho who had an unreadable expression on his face. I heard a mock gasp. "Honestly, I thought you would have gone to one by now."

"I've refrained from going to such events with her." I blinked. So he's gone but never brought me? So all the times I've been dropped off at Kagome's house for a night was so they could go to a party?

"Why is that?" Lady Inukimi seemed to be pushing it because Lord Taisho seemed to become angered. "Are you ashamed of her?" His hands slammed the table, causing all of the dishes to jump. I gasped, pushing back my seat a little away from the table. Inuyasha continued to eat like it was no big deal. Typical. Lord- er- Sesshmaru stopped eating, his fork suspended in the air in his hand as if he were getting ready to eat some food. His golden eyes were trained on his father who was clenching his fists angrily to help calm himself down. I thought his claws would make him bleed but surprisingly, his hands held out.

"Enough Kimi. Don't you dare suggest such a thing," he growled lowly. It was then that Inuyasha looked up from his food, his dog ears twitching slightly. Inukimi didn't look fazed at all by Lord Taisho's anger. I blinked, unsure with what to do.

"Boys, take Rin away. I must speak with her in private," Lord Taisho ordered. I scrambled out of my seat quickly, my toes touching the wooden floor of the gazebo first. I hadn't bothered to wear shoes. I almost never did around the house. Especially in the garden. Sesshomaru found it dirty but never said anything about it because Inuyasha did the same thing. Then again, he and Inuyasha didn't even have a good relationship to begin with. They might have lived together but their relationship was rocky enough.

"Come with me Rin," Sesshomaru called much to my surprise. I looked over at Inuyasha who merely shrugged. I mirrored his action before turning to walk by the elder brother's side. Being six years my senior, his maturity obviously shown through. In fact, he seemed older than sixteen (which was already pretty old if you ask me). We walked through the garden silently. I stayed with myself, being mindful of how I appeared so I wouldn't cause a scowl from the other. After a while, I forgot about him and began to wander on my own. I skipped through the garden, stopping to smell flowers and giggle when a butterfly landed on me.

"You know he loves you dearly," he said suddenly. I stopped my pursuit of the monarch butterfly and looked at him. His expression never differed from any other time I spoke to him. This time, however, his voice seemed to be softer- if I wasn't imagining it that is. "I'm unsure how or why but I knew. Since the first day he brought you home from that little orphanage, it was the look he would give Inuyasha when he was first born when Izayoi was still alive."

I blinked, daring to move closer to him. He was resting on a tree, obviously had been there for a while just watching me play with a butterfly. I sat down near him. I stayed silent so he'd continue. He did.

"I don't understand how quickly you could manage such a thing. You were filthy and refused to talk. Even now you still barely talk. After five years."

"Do you hate me Lord Sesshomaru?" I blurted out. It had been on my mind since the first moment I met him. He never gave me a reason to think otherwise. In truth, it sometimes made me feel really bad about myself. Had his opinion changed over the course of five years? I watched him; how his eyes widened just slightly before they relaxed and softened for the first time I've ever witnessed. He raised his hand but I never switched my attention or flinched. His hand pet my head before moving down to caress my cheek. I blushed.

"No. I don't."

He continued to pet and play with my hair in silence. Did he actually enjoy my presence now? He ceased to play with my hair suddenly, just keeping his hand on my head. I wasn't sure what to do next. "Lord Sesshomaru, if I died would you be sad?" His gaze hardened, his lips pressed to a thin line. He was about to open his mouth to answer but-

"Sessohmaru, Rin! We must begin getting ready for dinner tonight!"

Sesshomaru stood quickly and gracefully, his gaze elsewhere. He didn't look down at me at all. I frowned. I talked more often in his presence yet he couldn't even look at me. It made me feel a little but sad.

"Let's go Rin. We have to get ready."

He held out his hand. I scrambled over to take it and together we walked back to the house. Maybe Sesshomaru was changing. Slowly but surely.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you guys for enjoying this story so much! I know it seems to be moving slowly but bear with me! Love doesn't happen within hours, you know!~_

_Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own any of the characters of the Inuyasha series._

_**Chapter Four**_

"C'mon Rin. Put on your sandals," Inuyasha urged as he tried to shove the white sandal on my foot. His hand was holding my ankle firmly so I wouldn't squirm away. I didn't want to wear shoes to dinner in my _own_ house but Lord Taisho said I must. I crossed my arms and pouted at the white haired half demon that I've come to know as an older brother. He rolled his eyes at me. "I know you're not all that fond of shoes but we gotta look presentable, okay?"

I allowed him to put on the other sandal for me and tie the velcro straps. He picked me up and smoothed out my white dress for me, giving me a toothy grin. I was unnaturally small for my age in every aspect. I weighed less than the average ten year old (I was considered dangerously underweight despite my huge appetite) and I was shorter than most. When I asked Lord Taisho at dinner one day, he told me that the orphanage had said I was born prematurely and that I had refused to eat and speak after my parents died. I didn't remember them all that well anymore so I wasn't sure why I would ever do that. But Inuyasha and the maids gave me special treatment because of that because I was so small. Which is why right now Inuyasha was helping me get dressed.

"You're looking presentable for Miss Kikyo?" I asked with a pout. He blushed yet said nothing as he tied the satin bow that accompanied my dress. I didn't need an answer to know it was true. "I think you should be with Kagome." He stood up, giving me an incredulous look.

"Kagome!? Kagome and I are just friends. Best friends at that. I like Kikyo and for a reason," he said. I shrugged, thinking to myself how he and Kagome were much better for each other. Maybe he would realize it sooner or later. He left me after that, saying that he and Sesshomaru had to pick up the girls. I kept to myself, reading my chapter books and drawing until Lord Taisho called me down. I knew the girls had to arrived for sometime and the only reason he hadn't called me was because they were having some grown up talk before.

I put on my headband in my hair, tip-toeing in the mirror so I could see I looked nice. The sandals were bothering me but I didn't take them off. Instead, I scurried down the hall and down the stairs, jumping into Lord Taisho's awaiting arms at the bottom. He chuckled, picking me up in his embrace.

"That's my girl. Kagura, Kikyo, this is Rin. I'm sure you've seen her at the school with the boys," Taisho told them. He didn't need to introduce me so I wasn't quite sure why he did. I didn't correct him on it though. I smiled shyly at Kagura and Kikyo. They both dressed up for the occasion as well. Kikyo looked very pretty bare faced with no makeup. The only makeup Kagura had was eyeshadow and even so, the color was a light natural shade of pink. It was amusing how harshly the two contrast each other. Kagura, a powerful wind demon, had a strong demonic aura that I could even sense despite being human. It was intimidating and made me somewhat fearful of her. Then there was Kikyo who had the air of security and warmth. Her family, like Kagome's, had of a long line of priests and priestesses so it was only natural that she seemed this way. However, the cold stares she has sometimes overrides her natural aura of warmth and makes her seem bitter and heartless. It was frightful as well.

"Yes, I'm sure we've had the pleasure of meeting," Kikyo said, throwing me a soft smile. I waved at her and looked over at Kagura who gave me a nod. She wasn't really the overly polite type (I can't even count how many times she's greeted someone with a casual "yo!" no matter who they were) so I guess she wasn't going to really talk tonight. Then again she could have just been thinking really mean things. Lord Taisho always told me if I didn't have something nice to say then I should remain silent. Then again, even I sometimes forget that rule.

"Then I'm sure you're aware that Inunotaisho took her in has his ward at a young age," Inukimi said from behind me. I didn't see her when I came downstairs which immediately put my guard up. I was always aware of where she was in the room just in case out of paranoia. When she put her hand on my head, I nearly yelped, moving closer to Lord Taisho out of habit. I peeked over at her. She wore a smile that could easily deceive but her eyes told me to act like we were the perfect family. How could I if she was constantly belittling me one way or another?

Much to my dismay, Lord Taisho put me down on the floor to stand. I was noticeably small, even for a child, and it unnerved me. I had to look up at everyone in the room. Even Kagura who was a bit short. Speaking of which, she looked down at me and frowned, returning her gaze back at Inukimi and Lord Taisho.

"Isn't she rather small for someone her age? Doesn't that concern you?" I blinked in surprise. Nobody really pointed it out (because I assumed nobody cared). Was my stature a concern? Should it have been a concern all these years?

"It's simply a backlash to how she acted back at the orphanage," Inukimi said dismissively. Kagura narrowed her eyes for a moment yet said nothing more. It was then that one of the maids came and notified us that dinner was ready. Hopefully it wasn't something _too_ fancy (because that always implied we had to eat less in small portions!). We walked into the grand dining room that was just off the living room. The table was unnaturally long for a dinner table. I wasn't too fond of it because it reminded me of the stuffy dinner parties Lord Taisho threw sometimes for him and his associates sometimes. We only used the table for special occasions and because of that, we usually ate in the kitchen at the island or at the round table.

I smelled the beef wellington before I even entered the dining room. I bit my lip to keep from exclaiming in joy. Beef wellington was one of my favorites. In different platters scattered on the table there were biscuits, mashed potatoes, steak, tiramisu soup, and on a desert platter there was white chocolate raspberry cheesecake. If I had known that having special guests over meant feasts, I would have gotten myself a boyfriend a long time ago!

I walked up to the chair I always sat at and nearly hopped onto it by my stomach but Inunotaisho caught me mid jump, sitting me on the chair properly. He gave me a wink and pat my raven black hair lovingly before he walked over to Inukimi and pulled her chair out for her. They weren't married (at least I didn't think so) but they still kept a friendly relationship. Demon relationships were complicated. Inuyasha tried to explain to me that since Lord Taisho never marked Lady Kimi, he wasn't obliged to only stay with her which was why he went to Izayoi and fell in love with her.

Sesshomaru did the same for Kagura. Inuyasha was going to but Kikyo had already sat herself down. I guess she wasn't into all the polite romantic stuff. Kagura ended up sitting to my right. I was to Lord Taisho's right at the head of the table and Sesshomaru to his left. Next to Sesshomaru was Inuyasha and next to him was Inukimi. Next to Kagura was Kikyo. Sesshomaru looked somewhat displeased that he wasn't sitting across from Kagura but he should have known better. I always sat to Lord Taisho's right during a meal no matter what.

"This meal looks lovely," Kikyo said as she gazed at all the food in front of us. "It looks delicious." Kagura agreed. We then started our meal, passing platters of food to each other when inquired. Lord Taisho served me my food. Kikyo started a little late, having prayed before she even touched any of the food. I blinked at her strangely. Being brought up with demons, I wasn't really exposed to the other religions of the world as much. From what I know, Kikyo's family is awfully traditional to the point that the still believed in pagan gods. Because of this, Kikyo was sometimes called a heathen despite being from a lineage of priestesses. Then again, from what I learned, Christianity was one of the most dominant religions of the world even if it wasn't real. From what I learned from Taisho, it seemed to be furthest from the truth.

We all ate and they all began talking. Inukimi and Lord Taisho kept asking Kagura and Kikyo questions about themselves. I kept to myself, humming. I was done with my food and my extra helpings. They all seemed to be talking about grownup matters that didn't interest me in the slightest. I let my mind wander only to be brought back to reality with a jolt. Lord Taisho had pat my head unexpectedly and it scared the living daylights out of me.

"Why don't you go play?" he said softly. I nodded slowly, pushing out my chair so I could leave the table. I heard Kagura mutter something under her breath and I paused on my way of the chair, looking up at her. She just flashed me an obnoxiously smug grin before she returned her attention to Sesshomaru. I left then, playing with myself as I usually did. Sometimes it bothered me that I was so lonely now that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were becoming adults but it couldn't be helped.

It wasn't long until I fell asleep.

* * *

In the next few days after the dinner, Lord Taisho had to go on a business trip. That left Sesshomaru in charge of me while he was gone. Since Inuyasha was older now, Lord Sesshomaru had been looking to dump the responsibility of taking care of me onto his half demon brother but Inuyasha had a class field trip to Rome to learn of main demon origins and other things like that. This left Sesshomaru to be my caretaker.

At first, he was highly upset. Though he always remained expressionless, I knew he wasn't really all too thrilled about taking care of me. So then I began not to burden him about what I needed. After two days of evidence that I wasn't going to be a prat, he seemed to be less rigid and stiff around me. He even offered to take me on walks through the garden. We had a whole week left to be together alone so I guess he figured not to be such a sourpuss about it.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Why are you so nice to me randomly?" I asked him as I plucked another white flower from the ground and wove it to my flower wreath-crown I was making. He stayed under the cherry blossom tree we had which was getting into full bloom right around now. His golden eyes still seemed far off as if pondering something yet they dare not betray any emotion or thought he was feeling.

"Because father said so," he finally said after a long pause. I stopped my weaving to look up at him. I blinked as his golden eyes trained on me. Two heartbeats later I flashed him a smile. "Okay!" Without another word, I returned to my weaving. If him being nice was only because of Lord Taisho then I was grateful. Lord Sesshomaru was sweet when he was kind to me. I enjoyed it very much. Though I felt his eyes still on me, I continued to finish my crown.

"Yay!" I exclaimed as I held up my crown for him to see. He clearly didn't seem amused by my childish glee. I put on the crown, grinning. "Doesn't it look pretty?"

"Why do you speak more in my presence?" I froze, looking at him with perplexity. It was such a random question that caught me off guard. I shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe because I feel comfortable with you? I just like you Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Hn" was all he said before he fixated his gaze back on the horizon, the only indication of his acknowledgement to my presence was the occasional twitch of his fingers. It didn't bother me though. His presence was all I needed to feel better. Lord Taisho or not, I was sure Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't mind being nice to me. I was just glad to have such a loving family. They all made me smile so much and now, thanks to Lord Sesshomaru, I spoke more.

I wanted to stay with them forever.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you guys for the reviews and follows. I am thrilled every time I see a notification. It makes me happy to see that you guys enjoyed the last chapter. By the way, I apologize for the lack of description of the millipede demon (I actually have slight myriapodophobia and chilopodophobia) which rendered me unable to actually focus on the scene. A friend of mine suggested it since in the series, it was always the easiest demon to be killed unless it held a Sacred Jewel Shard (like Mistress Centipede who didn't prove to be that much of a problem to Inuyasha). I blame her for giving me a near anxiety attack when she suggest we __**look up**__ what the parts of the retched bug were. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own any of the characters of the Inuyasha series._

_**Chapter Five**_

"Why do you wish to continue living with us?" Sesshomaru asked me while we were in the kitchen. He had textbooks and notebooks in front of him and I had a single work book. He had an assortment of pens, highlighters, a calculator and some half circle shaped ruler-thing. It was funny to see him do schoolwork. He, a strong demon with a cold stare so focused on something so trivial like a test. I had a single pencil in my hand as I did my arithmetic. Inuyasha was due back from his overnight school trip tomorrow (which was Saturday) which meant this was the last night Sesshomaru and I were alone together. Our days had gone by easily. We went to school, he picked me up, he did whatever he usually did alone before he attempted to spend time with me and then called Lord Taisho to tell him we were doing fine. Today, we were actually doing our homework together which was a pleasant change. I guess he decided it would be a good idea to do it together after earlier today he caught me asking one of the maids for assistance.

"Why not?" I shot back, erasing all the work I did for one question after I decided it didn't make any sense to the word problem. I swept away the debris from the eraser into a pile on the counter. Lord Taisho taught me not to just swat it away to the floor because he wanted the house as clean as possible so he didn't have to overwork the maids and butlers.

I heard his pen drop and I looked up at him, his golden eyes staring at me. He seemed to be studying past me face and to my emotions. He knew that emotions were hidden in the eyes, the so-called windows to the soul. I had learned that from him after all. I stared back at him, drinking in his features. His crescent moon mark on his forehead always fascinated me. As did his magenta marks on his face and wrists. After a moment or so he narrowed his eyes, removing them from my eyes and staring down back at his textbook. My eyebrows furrowed.

"You should be with humans. Not with demons. You barely spoke for the past five years," he muttered. He picked up his pen as if to continue writing what he was previous. However, the pen remained still. He awaited my response.

"I speak more because of you."

He looked up so sharply with such a strange look in his eyes that I gasped. Lord Sesshomaru seemed to have registered what just happened because he shook his head, cursing under his breath. I tilted my head, unsure with what to take from this. Was he confused by my feelings? I looked down at my textbook.

"I just like being with you. It makes me happy. I never want to leave you guys. I want to stay with you," I told him. I could feel his disapproval. "Humans do not have a forever, Rin."

I smiled up at him. He only blinked back in return. "I can make the most of my forever." He nearly rolled his eyes but apparently even that displayed too much emotion. He shook his head once more, returning to his school work without another word. Though he didn't notice it, I felt like we grew closer. He even used my name. It made me giddy inside.

* * *

I think it was safe to say that after spending the week alone together, Sesshomaru and I were becoming comfortable with one another. Much to Lord Taisho's surprise, he had come home to find us in the garden together. Sesshomaru had said nothing to Inunotaisho at the time so I assumed that he didn't really feel like relaying everything that's happened in the gap from when he's last given him a call. Surprisingly, he continued to hang out with me even after his father returned. I felt so happy the first time he offered to take a walk with me through the gardens that I ran and hugged him. Of course, it caught him off guard but he eventually straightened and just said to follow him. I shrugged. At least I got to spend time with him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I called happily once I had the butterfly in my grasp. It was enclosed by both of my hands. Its wings tickled me. I giggled, giving my lord a wide smile. He looked up from the book he had in his hand. He was sitting under the same cherry blossom tree, his right leg upright to support his arm that held the book. It was an odd way to sit and read a book but it seemed to suit his harshly graceful figure. He stared at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Look!" I said and opened up my hands. The butterfly seemed to stay in my palm, his wings fluttering once or twice before it took off. I frowned, looking up as the butterfly flew away. Sesshomaru had already returned to his book by then. I sighed, crawling over to where Sesshomaru sat. He peered at me from over the book, his eyes showing his usual stoic disinterest. "What is it?"

"I just have nothing to do no- Ah!" I screeched, jumping away from the large bug that was heading towards my leg. In a flash, Sesshomaru had pulled me to him. Looking to the side, I could see that Lord Sesshomaru's claws were aglow slightly, giving off a bitter and sour smell. He growled at the millipede demon which seemed to be growing in size. It hissed.

I stared, horrified at what became of the millipede. Before its legs were just pointy yet now it looked as sharp as a blade. It lost its burgundy color and was now a sickly gray. Its mouth (I didn't even know millipedes had mouths!) held razor sharp teeth that oozed with nasty sludge. To think that thing was heading towards my ankle not two minutes before. I clung to Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stood, his free arm supporting my weight on his hip. He glared at the demon. I clung to him, my hands gripping at his clothing. With a wave of his hand, a fluorescent whip came out of his fingertips. It cut the millipede to pieces with just one strike. I gasped. Sesshomaru grunted, bending down to pick up his book before he walked back to the mansion. How did a demon get past Lord Taisho's barrier? We walked through the glass doors and walked to Lord Taisho's study. My lord looked up. A look of pure shock passed his features. I could understand how he must have felt. Lord Sesshomaru was actually holding me when literally a week ago he could barely talk to me for prolonged periods of time.

"What happened?" he asked, his face becoming serious after he saw the look on Sesshomaru's face. Then again, I'm not sure what he could have found seeing that he never let any emotion pass through.

"A demon nearly attacked Rin just now." I heard the anger in his voice. Was he worried of my wellbeing? I kept my eyes trained on Lord Taisho, whose eyes widened even more. He coughed grossly. I never heard him sound so sick. My breath hitched. Sesshomaru put his hand on my head as if to silence me (or calm me). I rested my head on his shoulder then, at ease with his slight affection.

"It's happening sooner than I expected, I'm afraid. Sesshomaru, you must put up your barrier now. You know what this means." I raised my head suddenly. I didn't like the way it sounded or the way Inunotaisho looked so pale just then. My heart began to beat fast. He coughed again but it sounded so pained like he was going to burst a lung. I reached out for Taisho but I knew I wouldn't be able to move from Sesshomaru's grip. I felt my bottom lip tremble slightly. I let out a yell when Sesshomaru turned abruptly away, leaving his father in his study. I was ready to cry but before another sound left my mouth-

"Silence." I shut up immediately.

I kept my tears silent as they fell down my face. Sesshomaru went rigid as soon as they did. He wasn't very fond of emotions, that much I have gathered but especially mind. He seemed to have no problem with Kagura's. I wonder what made me different than her? Were my emotions bad? Did they not matter? I still held back my voice, not wanting to anger Sesshomaru. I didn't understand why Sesshomaru was like this. Exclusively nice to some yet cold to others. Transferring from stoic to caring day after day with me. Was it a game? I'm too young to understand I guess.

He took my upstairs to my large bedroom. He set me down on the bed, staring down at me for a few brief seconds before sighing in what I could only guess was annoyance. I looked up at him sharply. I willed myself not to shake.

"What is wrong with Lord Taisho? Why haven't you done anything to help him?" I demanded. I was angry, sad and confused. I didn't understand. Sometimes I felt like I did only to have him do something to show me that I truly didn't. It frustrated me. "What is going on? I want to know!"

"You are nothing but a ningen child," Sesshomaru said, using the derogatory word for "human". I gasped, taken aback with where all that malice came from. I stood up on my bed, forgetting that my feet were still dirty.

"Why are you being so mean?! I only care for Lord Taisho yet you just stand there and watch him cough like he's about to die! How could you? You're his son! Sess-"

"_Enough Rin_!" he barked. I froze immediately, watching his eyes which only flared with golden uncertainty. What was going on? Why was there such a storm of conflicting emotions broadcasting in his gaze? I stared back at him. I still shook from how angry I felt yet I couldn't find it in myself to feel that way. Before I could stop myself, a sob escaped. Sesshomaru looked at me sharply, his eyes widening slightly.

"Why do you shed tears? Stop it Rin."

"And why shouldn't I?! Father is hurt!" It took me a second to realize what I said. If Sesshomaru was bothered by it, he said nothing.

"He's dying. We can't stop it. End of story," he said. That being the last words of the argument, he turned and headed for my door once more. I clenched my fists.

"Is that your attitude with everything Sesshomaru?" I yelled at him. My throat was starting to hurt. I ignored the soreness. He paused, his hand on my doorknob. Had I finally made him falter? I doubted it.

"People come and go. I have until the rest of what immortality permits me to live. To cry out in sorrow in other's death is but an emotions you humans seem to have to cause your demise. I choose not to let it affect me."

I gritted my teeth. "So you wouldn't care if I died?" He didn't answer me. Instead he left my room, slamming the door behind him. I clenched my jaw until it began to ache. It was then that I let out a yell of frustration. I collapsed on my bed, my heart hurting and my mind racing. So maybe it was all in my head? I was so stupid! Why would Sesshomaru care for a weak ten year old human? I pulled my knees to my chest, glaring angrily at the door in which he had exited a few minutes prior.

"I want Lord Taisho…." I murmured sadly. I had to realize that soon enough…I wouldn't have him anymore. I sighed, holding back my tears as best as I could. When the time comes….

_Would Sesshomaru feel this way about me_?


	6. Chapter 6

_Unfortunately this isn't as long as I hoped but I really wanted to update the story for you guys! I promise the next chapter will be even longer!_

_Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own any of the characters of the Inuyasha series._

_**Chapter Six**_

I woke up in a pitch black environment. It took me a second to realize I was in my own room. I blinked, the darkness never going away. I frowned. If I were even a half demon I would be able to see my way around. Forgetting Sesshomaru's bitter words that I was just a _ningen_ I slowly eased my way off my bed. I assumed I was on the left side of it, the part closest to the window. That would mean my window was…..thre- no four steps away! I pulled on the curtains tightly, opening them all the way. A sigh of relief escaped from my lips as the moon bathed my room in light. I was still in my day clothes and my feet were still filthy. Not to mentioned I ruined my sheets by standing on them. I sighed, walking around my room to gather my things to wash up in my bathroom.

My digital alarm clock said it was around two o'clock in the morning. That meant that I was probably the only one awake. I frowned. I had to put my dirty clothes and towel in the laundry downstairs. I gulped nervously. The house was scary at night. I mustered up some courage before I sprinted from my room downstairs to the main floor. Being as paranoid as I was, I felt like there was something behind me. I was thankful that we had large windows that were able to let in light or else I would have surely panicked. I finally reached the laundry room. I turned on the light, shoved my clothes in the basket and ran out. I cursed that I lived in such a large mansion like house. I was nearing the stairs before I ran into someone. I bounced back painfully, falling back onto the floor. In the moonlight I could make out golden eyes and silver hair.

"Rin, what are you doing awake?" a raspy teenage voice asked. It was Inuyasha. He helped me up, holding me almost gingerly. His face seemed almost pained that he made me fall. Out of the three men in the house, Inuyasha always treated me as if I were fragile- like some china doll that could break at any second. I had initially thought that it was because I was human but Inunotaisho explained because Izayoi had died because of a sickness that she had that made her really weak all the time. Her blood didn't function properly. I forgot the name of that disease but that's why Inuyasha treats me this way. I was smaller than average. Maybe it reminded him of his mom?

"I woke up," I said, surprised with how groggy my voice sounded. Inuyasha shook his head, picking me up in his arms. "Yeah? Then why the hell were you running around? It's too late to be playing tag you know."

"Well I had to clean stuff." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. I crossed my arms. "Well! All of you guys were asleep and I fell asleep in my clothing and my sheets were dirty so I had to do something!"

"Well, Rin," he began has he began up the stairs. "You could have told one of us. Me or Sesshomaru." I blinked at him. He gave me a pointed look. "I know I'm not home a lot but I'm not an idiot. I know how close you and Sesshomaru have grown. I can even say he _likes_ you." I crossed my arms and looked away, glaring at the passing wall. I could feel Inuyasha studying me.

"I don't like him!" I said firmly. I could hear Inuyasha grunt and mutter "Whatever, Rin". But I was serious. I was mad at Sesshomaru and I was going to make it known.

* * *

I had managed to fall back asleep after Inuyasha got me new sheets for my bed. Unfortunately, I woke up a few hours later at six. I stayed in my bed a couple of minutes after I woke up because I was still incredibly tired. Despite having so many hours of sleep, my body felt sluggish. It was a while before I was ready and even longer until I was out of my actual room. I had nearly forgotten it was Easter vacation so we had school off. Then again, I didn't really pay attention since Easter had no significance to me besides not having school for some time.

In the library of the house I decided to do my homework. It was deathly quiet and only seemed to emphasize Sesshomaru's absence. It only encouraged me to work faster so I could leave. I was done faster than I expected. Not having anything to do, i retired to the living room to watch television. Inuyasha soon came down and took over the remote. I didn't hassle him for it.

"I'm leaving," said Sesshomaru as he calmly walked passed the double open doorway of the living room. I didn't look up at him. I kept my eyes trained on whatever television show Inuyasha had chosen to settle for.

"Where ya goin'?" the younger brother asked. I could make out the sound of Sesshomaru's scoffing. "Out with Kagura. Need I say more?" Without another word, he left. Inuyasha returned to flipping the channels.

"Keh, he's getting laid tonight." I blinked. Getting laid? Like laid down to rest? My mind surged with panic then. Was Lord Sesshomaru being put to die? Instead of freaking out, I turned to Inuyasha then with urgency. "Inuyasha, what does getting laid mean?" He let out a yell then, jumping back from me with wide eyes. Did I frighten him? I must of scared him because I had remained quiet for so long. He must have forgotten I was there. He gulped nervously, averting his eyes as to not meet my gaze. I stared at him hoping he'd answer me. He didn't.

"Why don't you ask Dad? He's _way_ better at explaining it than I am," Inuyasha said before he leaped from the couch. He bound up the stairs with urgency just leaving me there on the couch with the television on some stupid reality show. I sighed. I didn't want to see Lord Taisho look so sick but with Sesshomaru gone (and I was mad at him) I had no choice. I made my way to his study. It was where he usually was if he was home from work. Nowadays, he stayed home more and more often. It was worrying me.

I stood outside his study once I reached it. Under any other circumstances I would have skipped in happily, calling out his name. Now…?…not so much. For the first time ever, I was actually nervous to see my lord. I shook my head. I didn't need to be nervous to see the man that had given me love and housing for all these years. If he was dying I should be showering his last few days with love, right?

But seeing him so sickly hurt me too.

I clenched my jaw, pushing the already ajar door open further. Taisho sat as his desk inside doing some paperwork. I never asked where he worked. It was corporate stuff that I wouldn't understand probably. I wasn't too keen on all of that stuff. I was only ten after all. When he sensed my presence drawing near, he looked up. He smiled. He didn't look as pale as he did before. He just had bags under his eyes. Other than that, he looked like the regular Inunotaisho I grew to love.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," he said happily as he pushed himself away from the desk. He opened up his arms to me. I smiled, speed walking toward him and throwing my arms around his neck. I hugged him tightly, trying to commit him to his appearance now, I knew my time with him was falling short. I sighed into him as he sat me on his lap. With his left hand he continued to write but I knew I still had his attention.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking over at me with a worried face. From what I've come to learn, Lord Taisho never wanted me to be upset. He wanted me to be happy so sometimes he spoiled me. I was his only daughter and sometimes he would tell me I reminded him of Izayoi. Sometimes, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and I were his entire world. We were smothered with his love constantly. That's why I think Inuyasha could never stay mad at him and no matter what Sesshomaru said, he couldn't truly be so maliciously monotonous with his father.

"What does getting laid mean?" I asked. He, unlike Inuyasha, didn't seem fazed at all. I bit my lip. Did it really mean getting killed or….

"It's another phrase that means someone is going to have sex. Where did you hear it?" I nearly fell off his lap. Lord Sesshomaru was going to have sex?! He must of seen the horrified expression on my face because he pet my head. "Rin honey, what's wrong?"

"Inuyasha said that Lord Sesshomaru was going to get laid!" I exclaimed. He chuckled, coughing a little at the end. I stared at him. He seemed so amused by me. I pouted. Lord Taisho gave me a soft look, kissing my cheeks.

"Does that bother you?"

"A little," I admitted. "Lord Taisho, does that mean he loves Kagura?" He gave me a look for calling him that. He didn't like that I addressed him with such formalities. He preferred when I called him "dad" or "father". It made him happy. He sighed, shifting my position on his lap.

"I don't think he loves Kagura," he said quietly. I nearly didn't hear him when he said it. I gave him a questioning look. If he didn't love her, why was he still with her? Lord Taisho stayed silent for a moment before he went into another coughing fit. He made gasping noises, struggling for air. I screamed, falling off his lap and onto the floor. The gasping and wheezing noises he was making scared me and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. My throat felt thick as if I couldn't speak and I choked a little. It was a minute before sound came out of my mouth.

"_Inuyasha!_" I screamed. I could hear shuffling inside the house. Inuyasha must have been rushing to come save me and Taisho. Lord Taisho was choking, convulsing on the floor now. The sight of him terrified me. The way he moved wasn't naturally and I could feel myself shaking and sobbing grossly. "_Inuyasha help! Help Inuyasha please, please!_" My voice was strained and sore to the point that I didn't recognize the desperation in it.

"Rin." I looked up. It wasn't Inuyasha's raspy and gruff voice. It was Sesshomaru's calm and leveled one. He had a sword in his left hand. I stared wide eyed at him. What was he going to do? The sword seemed to be pulsating as if wanting to be swung. Sesshomaru's golden eyes bore down on me. For just a second I could see worry on his features. He held out his free hand to me as he crouched down and not a second later I ran to him, hugging him close. I cried more quietly on his shoulder, peeking to look at Lord Taisho's body. Sesshomaru shifted and before I realized, he brought the sword down, cutting Lord Taisho's body. I gasped when it began to glow blue. The sword itself shattered after cutting Lord Taisho. Before I could see any more, Sesshomaru walked out of the study.

"Lord Taisho!" I screamed, reaching over Sesshomaru's shoulder. Inunotaisho began to stir and I could see him sit back up. He blinked, staring at me as Sesshomaru rounded the corner and left. I wanted to run to him, hug him, cry in his arms but Lord Sesshomaru kept taking me away until we left the mansion all together.

"Lord Sesshomaru! No! Lord Taisho! We must go back to him!" I protested in his arms. He dropped me in the passenger seat of a car. He put on my seat belt and shot me a look that said to stop. I couldn't though. Lord Taisho was okay! When he entered the driver's side I started speaking again. "Lord Sessho-"

"Rin, enough," he ordered as he started the car. I shut up. "It's time I explain what happened." I stared at him as he began driving the car out of the estate grounds. I wasn't sure where he was taking me but it was about damn time I got some explanations.


	7. Chapter 7

_I know I've been gone forever but school started up again and I really had to focus on that. This isn't as long as I hoped but it is something, right? I hope you guys enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own any of the characters of the Inuyasha series._

_**Chapter Seven**_

Sesshomaru drove for quite some time. My nerves finally calmed down. I wasn't so avid on throwing a hissy fit over Lord Taisho any longer. I've been reduced to soft sighs and weary eyes that stared out at the flash of green that passed the passenger window as we kept going. We traveled far already. It seemed as if we were on the highway going to another part of Japan. We were going up the mountain, a place where I haven't been to before. Not a word had been exchanged between us throughout this entire time. I suppose he didn't feel the need to talk and I, so accustomed to his silence, didn't feel obligated either. I wiggled my toes, just now remembering that Sesshomaru had just taken me out of the house without footwear- something he was always bugging me for I wasn't sure why Sesshomaru was taking me so far out but I was too tired to question it. I drifted off to sleep soon enough.

"Rin. Wake up."

It wasn't a soft loving voice calling me. It was curtly said and more like an order if anything. I opened my eyes, looking up from the seat. Sesshomaru had my door open and he was unbuckling my seat belt. He said nothing else to me as he did so. Without giving me the option, he picked me up. If I wasn't still half asleep I would have protested.

I rubbed my eyes with my surprisingly cold hands. It took away any sleepiness that clung to me still. I blinked, my eyes hurting from the sudden sunlight. I cringed in pain as my eyes were blinded for a few moments. Sesshomaru closed the door and carried me to a building. As my vision returned, I saw it was a diner. A diner filled with mostly humans.

Once we entered and the door chime rang to notify our entrance, Sesshomaru placed me down on the floor gingerly. If I didn't remember at that moment that I was upset with him beyond belief, I would have clung to him in surprise at the burning cold the floor provided with. It was then that my body became alive with the familiarity of the AC hitting my skin. I shivered, only clad in a dress. I glared up at Sesshomaru who blatantly ignored me. He walked to a booth and I stood there for a second, ignoring the eyes of all the patrons in the diner. After a second survey of the diner, literally none of them were humans like I had originally thought. They were all human-looking demons and seemed to look at me with amusement yet after seeing Sesshomaru with me, it seemed as if they weren't going to touch me.

I walked over to the table where Sesshomaru sat, sitting across from him with a new glare on my face as I looked down angrily at the menu that had been provided in my absence. My mind kept replaying the last thing I saw at the house, how Taisho had literally died in my presence yet after Sesshomaru swung at him, he sat up not a minute later. The look of confusion on his face when I last saw him broke my heart and made me want to demand that I be taken back to him. I had already began to fear losing him and yet here I was in a diner in the mountains of Japan right when Lord Taisho was back from the dead. It was sending anger through me.

"Rin, stop that," he ordered. I wasn't sure with what he was talking about until his smooth, pale hand reached over to uncurl my fists. I didn't respond to him, still glaring at the now empty table in front of me. When had the menus disappeared? When I felt his thumbs rubbing my palms I looked up, my eyes still holding my anger. A look of surprised registered on his face briefly as if he never realized I could look so _angry_. Then again, I wasn't sure why he was surprised since _he_ was the main cause of it in the first place.

"What is going on. Tell me." I didn't recognize the demand in my voice. Neither did he, as it seemed.

"That," he said as he accepted the coffee from the waitress who seemed to have manifested without me noticing. "was the Tessaiga, the sword of healing." I stared at him, unblinking as he placed a platter of food in front of me. It took a second for it to register that he had ordered for me. I picked up the fork though I had no real intention of eating. I wasn't hungry (or I didn't feel hungry). Though when the golden eyed demon in front of me resumed his explanation, I had a few fries in my mouth already along with some salad.

"It could bring back a person from the dead. Anybody, really." That caught my interest. I had stopped the fry I had suspended and looked over at the older demon. I tried not to look too interested but with the smirk on his face, I can tell my efforts were wasted. I clenched my jaw, waiting for him to continue.

"As you can see, it broke. That was the last usage we had for it so we saved it," he explained. I raised my brow. "So you knew Taisho would die one day?" Sesshomaru nodded. I bit my lip, thinking for a moment. If this entire time they had a sword, why didn't they….

"Why did you let Izayoi die then?" I asked. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed for a second, mimicking something close to anger or annoyance before his eyes scanned the diner around us. The demons seem to go about their business, ignoring us now. There was a hum of the various conversations in the diner. I hadn't noticed. Golden eyes returned to me.

"Izayoi died knowing that father was going to pass one day as well. The Tessaiga was close to breaking even then. She foresaw that Taisho would have a curse placed upon him that would eventually kill him so she begged him to save it for himself," he said monotonously. I frowned. She must have really loved Lord Taisho if she so readily gave up her life to save his. I cast my gaze down at my fries. I wonder if Sesshomaru hated Izayoi. "Do you understand now, Rin?"

I shrugged, picking at my food still. I gave up on my fries, picking up the fork to eat the side of mashed potatoes I received. I ate half heartedly and I felt Sesshomaru's eyes on me the entire time. I could feel that he was getting ready to ask me, with annoyance, to use my damn words. I swallowed.

"I mean, there's a lot I don't know. Your world is so…_complicated_. There's so many…unfam…unfathomable things," I told him, stumbling over the world I recently acquired in the dictionary. I continued. "Things that humans are taught can't happen actually do because you guys seem to defy the laws of everything." Sesshomaru nodded at me as if to agree. He reached over and grabbed a fry.

"That's why humans aren't meant to live with us." I looked up sharply. He never looked back at me, casually eating my fries. I swallowed thickly. Was he talking about me? I lowered my chocolate brown eyes on my food. I bit my lip in worry. Why must he always bring up that I wasn't meant to be with them? Did it mean something?

* * *

We went back to the house a little later after that. Without any second guess, everything went back to normal. Inuyasha, who was absent while I was freaking out, said it would be best that I act like nothing had ever happened. So that's what I did. After a few months, it became easier for me. Inunotaisho eventually elaborated on Sesshomaru's explanation, saying that Izayoi foresaw that there would be a girl who would be loved even more than she and that the girl would need him even for that she ever did. With a smile he had poked my nose playfully and said that girl was me. It left a strange feeling in my heart. How could I ever be more loved than Inuyasha's mother? Though I didn't understand, I gave him a sad smile. It was heartwarming to know she looked out for me even if she didn't know me.

The year passed easily after that. Lord Taisho thought it was best that I started training to become stronger and more fit. I would go to Kohaku's house every day after school to train with him and Sango since their family came from a long line of ancient demon slayers. Though slaying nowadays was outlawed and forbidden, they still kept the practice in case it was ever needed. It was mostly used for defense since some demon gangs often like to jump poor defenseless humans. I would come home every day, excited to show everybody what I learned. Lady Kimi thought it was horrendous for such a young _lady_ to learn such practices especially since said lady was living in a house filled with demons. Inunotaisho silenced her immediately saying it was for my protection since I was an independent girl.

One day during the summer, I overheard Kagura on the phone. Souta and Kohaku were over to play with me. Once they realized that I had stopped, they asked me what happened. I shushed them immediately, moving closer to the edge of the doorway that lead from the huge living room to the hall. Though I wasn't any part demon, my training had heightened my senses so it was even slightly superior to that of a normal human. Kohaku and Souta were well aware of my disliking of Kagura so they were really surprised that I would eavesdrop.

"…Yes, yes I know….I miss you too," Kagura said in hushed tones. She paused. There was a giggle- it sounded flirtatious like the way she would giggle with Sesshomaru sometimes. "I love you too. Yes, my love I can't wait to see you tonight. Goodbye."

At the sound of her approaching footsteps, Kohaku and Souta scrambled back to the toys, tackling each other in the process. They eventually gave up and made it seem like they were play wrestling to make it seem natural. I, on the other hand, stood directly in the middle of the doorway, my hands on my hips. I glared up at her. It was the same glare that surprised Sesshomaru back at the diner a couple months back. It seemed to surprised Kagura too once she saw me. With no one but Kohaku and Souta around, she didn't even bother to attempt to act nice.

"What do you want?" she asked with annoyance, her arms crossed. I narrowed my eyes but my glare didn't seem to faze her anymore. I wanted to say something snide but I couldn't think of anything so I got straight to the point.

"Who was that on the phone?" Her eyes widened for a brief second before she swooped down in a flurry of anger, her nose inches from mine as her hand gripped my arm tightly. It burned in pain but after months of hard training, it didn't hurt me the slightest. It only made me angrier. Kagura's red eyes flared in anger. Her tone was low and deadly.

"What did you hear?" I smirked. "Who was it? I know it wasn't Sesshomaru." Her grip tightened, breaking my skin. I winced and I heard one of the boys gasp. I knew she drew blood. I continued anyways.

"Who was it? Huh? Why won't you tell me?" She growled.

"It's none of your damn business!"

"You're a harlot!" I screamed. I heard a different gasp. A more feminine one. Kagura looked up sharply before a grin was formed in her face. I turned around to find Sesshomaru and Inukimi. Lady Kimi looked appalled. Kagura let go of me and my sleeve of my jacket fell out of its fold and covered the wound she gave me. Even so, they'd be able to smell the blood from me and on her fingers anyways. I looked up at Sesshomaru with defiance in my eyes. He should be able to see what I meant just by looking at me. We were just that close now, right? Right?

His golden eyes showed disappointment as he turned from me and whispered something in Kagura's ear, kissing her forehead gently and pushing her slightly to go follow his mother. My jaw dropped, watching Kagura's retreating figure. Her black hair pinned up perfectly. I wanted to rip it out in anger. I clenched my fists, trying to fight Sesshomaru's soft tug. He cast a glance over at Kohaku and Souta.

"I believe it's time you two take your leave," he told them calmly. Souta picked up his toys sadly and shoved them in his little book bag he brought and headed for the door. I kept my eyes on Kohaku who seemed to have not heard my lord. He opened his mouth, his brown eyes widening slightly. "But-" I could tell Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes because Kohaku jumped, scrambling out the door after Souta. The white haired demon then picked me up and carried me to my room. He set me down on my bed. The only evidence that he was upset with me was the way he paced back and forth in front of my bed. After a few moments he stopped, staring at me with a scrutinizing glare. He didn't need to speak for me to know what he meant.

"She was talking on the phone and-!"

"Why would you eavesdrop in the first place, Rin? That was out of line!" I flinched at his raised voice. He had never yelled at me before. I didn't like it. He never raised his voice out of his monotonous tone or his deadly threats. That's just how he was. But to hear him yell, that was a frightening experience. I pouted, my bottom lip trembling. Sesshomaru shook his head, his hand running through his silky soft white hair. I could feel tears well up in my eyes but I forced myself not to let them fall down my face. I wasn't going to cry.

"She's not the one for you!" I countered. Sesshomaru didn't seem amused.

"You're acting like a child. I understand she consumes a lot of my time but that's because she's my girlfriend. You cannot react that way just because I'm with her. And you definitely do not call someone a _harlot_ of all things. What's the matter with you?" Thankfully, his monotonous tone was back. I could feel the hot tears rush down my face. I stood up on my bed.

"Well I am a kid! I'm only eleven! What the heck did you expect? She's not for you Sesshomaru! She isn't!" I yelled. He wasn't listening. I could tell he wasn't. "She even hurt me! Why would she hurt me if she had nothing to hide?"

"_You're a child! Rin! You. Are. A. Child!_" he bellowed. His fists were gripped tightly and the sudden outburst made me fall back onto my bed in surprise. I wasn't scared. I didn't know why but I wasn't. "Learn your damn place!"

He turned with inhuman speed and left my room. He slammed the door behind him. I wanted to say something, anything to get him to listen. It hurt a lot. To see that he would follow her over me. The fact that he wasn't even listening. It hurt so much. It left an ache in my chest that was too much to bear. I curled up into a ball on my side and wept. I sobbed grossly until sleep just took me.

What hurt me most was knowing that we wouldn't talk again for a while now.


End file.
